ACTG 219 - This is a prospective, longitudinal data collection study for late outcomes (long-term consequences related to HIV disease progression, treatment effects, and/or interaction of HIV disease and therapy) and late treatment effects (late consequences of antiretroviral therapy in uninfected infants). This data collection will include a history, physical examination, neurogognitive testing clinical and laboratory evaluation, morbidity, and quality of life assessments at specified intervals.